Aerodactyl
Aerodactyl is a prehistoric Flying type Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times. Aerodactyl is incredibly powerful and a fearful Pokemon to boot. It is carnivorous and it can take on an incredibly large appearance. Aerodactyl also has a Mega Evolution form it which it takes a much more fierce look. In the anime, Ash and his friends arrived at a valley where they discovered prehistoric Pokemon. One of them was Aerodactyl, who held Ash in its claw and tried to eat him. However, this prompted his Charmeleon to evolve into a Charizard. It did its best to bring down Aerodactyl, but with the help of Jigglypuff, it retrieved Ash and brought him to safety. In another episode, it was revealed that Todd Snap, a passionate Pokemon photographer, took a picture of this incident, to which Ash was able to recognize right away. Its name is a combination of aero, the Greek word for air, and pterodactyl. Its Japanese name is プテラ ''Ptera, ''which comes from pterosaur. ReBoot Multiverse Ridley was one of the Pokémon Akari resurrected. He was named after Samus' nemesis while he was with her during the investigation in Planet Zebes. He was incredibly helpful as the team went thru Megaframe, eliminating any enemy in their way, while also assisting Venusaur and Meganium in order to save Bob held captive by Hex. He's no force to be reckoned with. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Aerodactyl was actually resurrected several years later, and he resided over Death Mountain. He was so determined to save the Gorons and protect their turf. He defeated many aerial enemies, though Volvagia over-matched him just barely. Ultimate Story Aerodactyl made its first appearance the same way that it did in the anime. However, instead of trying to eat Ash, it was influenced by a dark figure to carry him away. However, he was rescued by his newly evolved Charizard and Jigglypuff. After Ash was rescued and was put to sleep just like everyone else, he rolled into and discovered a Pokemon egg. That egg was later forcibly hatched into Togepi, the final holder of one of the Pokemon stones. Gallery Aerodactyl-Mega Evolution.png|Mega Evolved Aerodactyl Dream_Aerodactylite_Sprite.png|Aerodactylite Aerodactyl_OS_anime.png Aerodactyl_OS_anime_2.png 6UedjuU0.jpeg 200px-Gary_Aerodactyl.png 250px-Trevor_Aerodactyl.png Aerodactyl_2.jpg aerodactyl-c2n1dJGu_200.jpg chronicles_ep15_ss3.jpg e0d89416279f4ac1ebf5f5427eaab6928a0a7825_hq.gif giphy aerodactyl.gif giphy1 aerodactyl.gif images aerodactyl.jpg Screenshot_2019-04-10 aerodactyl - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-04-10 aerodactyl - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-04-10 aerodactyl - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-04-10 aerodactyl - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-04-10 aerodactyl - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-04-10 aerodactyl - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-04-10 aerodactyl - Google Search.png tumblr_mbs9fw1uOJ1r3ifxzo1_500.gif Aerodactyl_Fossil_anime.png|An Aerodactyl fossil WTP Aerodactyl.png|Who's that Pokemon? volvagiabattle.jpg firetemple.jpg Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Flyers Category:Flying Type Pokemon Category:Rock Type Pokemon Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters from the Past Category:Elementals Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Non Humans Category:The4everreival's Favorite Pokemon Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Pokemon with a Mega Evolution Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover